


that was okay

by summerdayghost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biracial Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Canonical Child Abuse, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Indian Harry Potter, Multi, Polyamory, Public Display of Affection, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: With them it just made sense.





	that was okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vinndetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [vinndetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta) in the [lgbtpluspotter](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/lgbtpluspotter) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> I just really love the idea of the Golden Trio in a polyamorous relationship... whether platonic, romantic, or sexual. I don't really care. Bonus if there's a mix of different types of relationships (i.e. ron and hermione are sexually together, but harry is romantically involved with both of them). 
> 
> Just go for it!

Hermione sat at Harry's left while Ron was at his right. Ron had his arm slung around Harry's shoulders. Hermione, not yet entirely awake, was leaning against Harry and holding his hand. If one looked under the table they would have seen that Ron and Hermione's feet were laced together. They didn't say much as they ate their breakfast like this.

Not a single eyebrow had quirked at said display that morning. Had it have been any other combination of teenagers lord knows teachers and students alike would have been ready to jump down their throats and begin the interrogation. But with them it just made sense.

It was hard to believe that at this point they had spent a majority of their lives as complete strangers to one another.

That was okay to Ron because he had spent the parts of his life that mattered with Harry and Hermione. Sure his family meant a lot to him, but those days where they were his world entire became retrospectively meaningless. If he was going to be in the papers it wouldn't be because he was a Weasley (however his Weasley status wouldn't be ignored either). These were the years that meant something.

That was okay to Hermione because she had spent the parts of her life that were interesting with Ron and Harry. Before her letter came in the mail and before her parents had realized it was indeed not a hoax as they had originally assumed things were never as amazing as the books on her selves. The outside world was dull while her books were bright and fantastic. She'd spend hours holed up in her room reading daily. Within her novels lived amazing wonders worlds where she'd never be judged by the color of her skin ever again. Attending Hogwarts was an impossible dream that came true. It was just as bright and silly and wonderful as her books. She still read just as much but this time it was to join her world, not to escape it.

(Much to Hermione's disarray this world turned out to be just as racist as the one before it, but at least she wasn't alone this time. Harry wasn't black like her. His father was Indian and his mother was lily white, but it gave her a greater sense of community than when she'd been the only not white kid in the whole suburb.)

That was okay to Harry because he had spent the parts of his life that were good with Ron and Hermione. It really went without saying that life under the stairs was miserable. It really went without saying that life with Uncle Vernon's shouts, Aunt Petunia's cold looks, and Dudley's whining was miserable. It really went without saying that life getting bruises ostensibly based off of sassy remarks but more likely arbitrarily was miserable. But from the moment he got his Hogwarts acceptance letter he life had never been all misery no matter how bleak his destiny became.

The outside observer wouldn't be able to recall it but there had been a time where the three of them had been a two and a one. Brief were the days before Ron and Harry finally let Hermione in, but they had still forged a bond that Hermione would never be a part of. While they were as close as brothers, to call them that would be wrong. Their hearts were tightly fused. They would be there for each other until the very end. Legends had been written of loves less great.

That was okay because Hermione had her own equally important bonds with both of the boys. Harry was the boy she could rub her nose against while laughing like a little dork. Ron was the boy she could kiss until she ran out of breath. When looking for sympathy she could turn to Harry, looking for a fight she could turn to Ron. Ron thought she was beautiful because of her face. Harry thought she was beautiful because of the way her thoughts were processed.

Beyond the flesh Hermione could honestly say her feelings for Ron were platonic as were his for her. That was okay because friendship was never second fiddle to romance in Hermione's eyes. It was equally as important and the feelings were just as real. At the end of the day it was still love.

Both Hermione and Ron had reciprocated romantic feelings for Harry despite the fact that they might never touch him the way they touched each other. That was okay because sex was an optional part of romance.

The three of them had grown intertwined like the vines of a plant. It was beautiful and that was why it was okay.

With them it just made sense.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything that went untagged that you think I should tag please let me know.
> 
> So this is suuuuuuper rushed but the deadline for this prompt meme is fast approaching and I really wanted to write something for FanimeLuv. Thank you for reading.


End file.
